Kits for inflating and repairing tyres are known comprising an electrically-operated compressor unit for a sealant fluid injected if necessary in the tyre through a flow of pressurised air leading from the compressor unit through a fluidic line.
WO-A1-03004328 describes a kit in which the compressor unit is housed inside a housing and the sealant fluid container is screwed onto a port defined by the housing. In particular, the port is fluidically connected both to the compressor unit and to an outlet hose that can be connected to an inflatable article and, when the container is not screwed to the housing, to repair a tyre, the port is closed by a plug that makes it possible to use the compressor unit separately from the sealant fluid container for inflating the tyre.
However the kit previously described has the drawback that the plug can easily go astray.
In addition, it is not always easy to assemble and disassemble the plug particularly in poor conditions of light such as in the case of use at night on a poorly lighted road. US-A-2004159365 discloses a kit according to the preamble of claim 1. Such kit can be improved to achieve cost effective manufacturing and reduced maintenance efforts maintaining a simple use.